Prisoners
Prisoners is the first book in the Winglets e-book series. Taking place soon after The Brightest Night, it is told in alternating letters between Fierceteeth and the SandWing Saguaro. Prisoners was released as an e-book March 31, 2015, and in the paperback collection A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories, in September 2016. Summary "Fierceteeth knows she could have been a dragonet of destiny. She's a much better NightWing than that weird brother of hers, Starflight. Her dreams of glory have been painfully scorched, though, and now she and Strongwings are captives in the SandWing prison, waiting to be put on trial. Fierceteeth just wants a chance to tell her side of the story -- before it's too late. Tui T. Sutherland, the author of the bestselling Wings of Fire series, soars further into the world of Pyrrhia's dragons than ever before! In these brand-new short stories, fans will meet old friends and new ones, uncover shocking secrets, and learn more about the terrible challenges that will test all dragon kind! Each story is available exclusively in e-book and is the perfect read for Wings of Fire fans who just can't wait for the next book in the series!" Plot Prisoners is told with alternating letters and messages between Fierceteeth and Saguaro. Saguaro asked Fierceteeth about her past, and she writes a scroll titled: The Dragonet With No Destiny This scroll is about Fierceteeth's life as a NightWing on the old NightWing island. She talks about how awful the volcano was and how her mother, Farsight acted around Starflight's egg. Their mother ignored Fierceteeth and spent more time looking after her other egg, Starflight. Instead of fighting for her mother's attention, she tried to convince Morrowseer to let her go to the mainland. Morrowseer didn't let her go, though, even when she did everything she could to get him to like her. At the end of the scroll, she tries to convince Saguaro to join her and help her escape. After the scroll, Saguaro asked Fierceteeth about the other prisoner, Strongwings. Then she proceeds to make another scroll called: Brains and The Beast In this story, Fierceteeth explains how she met Strongwings, but at first, they didn't really know each other. Strongwings had angered Mastermind and came across her. Then Strongwings let them secretly go through the animus tunnels to the rainforest, sneaking past the guard, Deadlyclaws. When they came back several hours later, Deadlyclaws and Morrowseer met them, furious. Fierceteeth got in trouble, but Strongwings tried to take the blame. This is when she realized that Strongwings would do anything for her. Then Saguaro asked Fierceteeth what she could do for her if she helped her escape. So, Fierceteeth replied with: How It Should Have Been In this scroll, Fierceteeth talked about what it would be like if her plans had succeeded: Fierceteeth as queen of the NightWings and Burn as queen of the SandWings. Then she talks about how they can still change things if Saguaro helps her. At the very end of Prisoners, Saguaro says sarcastically that her stories have warmed her heart, and she will help Fierceteeth and Strongwings escape. After that, there is a sneak peek for the seventh book in the Wings of Fire series, Winter Turning. Trivia * This is the first of three books to have an adult dragon's POV, the second being Deserter and the third being Escaping Peril. * This is the first time Tui T. Sutherland has written in letter form. * This cover is a recoloration of the bottom left corner of The Brightest Night's cover. Category:Books